


Kids (Levi x reader | Modern AU!)

by Venulus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Hanji's working on an experiment and Levi gets in the way. What will reader-chan do?





	1. Kids | Ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji's working on an experiment and Levi gets in the way. What will reader-chan do?

> __**Fandom:**  Attack On Titan/ Shingeki No Kyojin  
>  _**Reader-insert:**  Female  
>  __**Warning:**_ _Cursing_  
>  **Estimated Reading Time** : 7 minutes

  
  
  
  
“Who is responsible for this, brats?” Demanded Professor Levi Ackerman to his students.  
  
“P-professor Hanji told us to do it, sir.” Said Jean Kirchstein, one of his least favourite students.  
  
“That shitty four eyes, I’m gonna kill her!”  
  
“We are r-really sorry, Professor Ackerman.” Said Eren, the annoying brat as Levi used to call him.  
  
“Save it, brat. I don’t fucking care.” Levi was furious. His students dirtied his immaculate desk as a prank and Hanji was behind all that.   
  
“Listen here, you brats! You are all going to clean my desk and this whole classroom until I can see my reflection on the floor, windows and even on my desk.”  
  
“So that means we don’t have classes today?” Connie, his least brilliant student, said enthusiastically.  
  
“I can’t teach in a filthy place, can I, brat? Oh, and by the way, you all will be cleaning all the bathrooms in this institution for six entire months. So you better start shitty brats.”   
  
  
A faint laugh could be heard among the groans of his students. Levi turned around and saw Hanji, peeking through the door.  
  
“That’s it, shitty glasses. You’ve taken it too far this time,” he said, speed-walking past her.  
  
“Wait! Levi! Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m going to tidy up the lab, once and for all.”  
  
“NO! Wait! You are going to make a mess and I won’t be able to find my stuff!”  
  
“That lab is already a mess and I’m going to fix that. I don't understand how your students are able to be in a place like that for two hours. It’s nasty.” He said, leaving her behind. She was fast but he was faster.  
  
  
Once Levi reached her Lab he went inside and looked around. Books, papers and a lot of garbage were scattered on the floors and on the many large tables.   
  
“Tch…this place is filthy,” Levi muttered to himself and let his eyes slid across the room until something caught his attention. There, in Hanji’s desk, was a test tube with some weird Bordeaux liquid inside it. “What is that?” Levi picked up the test tube and wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, this smells awful. The hell is this shit?” In that moment Hanji came running into her Lab.  
  
“Levi, wait! Don’t touch that! It is dangerous!” Hanji screamed and tripped over one of the books on the floor and fell on Levi, making him drop the test tube and the weird liquid fell over the two of them.  
  
“Tch…look at the mess you’ve made, shitty glasses. Now I smell like shit.” He said trying to get Hanji off of him.  
  
“Noo, my potion!” She said weeping while looking at the broken tube. “I… feel sleepy, Levi.” She said and fell asleep on his chest.  
  
“Hey, what the f-fuck… shitty…gla-…?” he passed out as well.  
  
  


**_~~~_ ** **_~~_ ** ****

****

 

****

“Okay, class. That is all for today…Remember to read ‘Whose life is it anyway?’ for next Friday. We will be discussing it by then. Have a nice weekend.” After (y/n) finished teaching her class, she made her way to the meeting room hoping to see her husband and have a cup of tea with him before the next and last period started. Once she was in there the only person who she saw was the Headmaster -and also her dear friend- Erwin Smith.   
  
“Oh, (y/n). How are you?”  
  
“Hi, Erwin. I’m Fine, thanks. How are you doing?”   
  
“I’m fine. Just having a cup of coffee to help me endure this exams review.” (y/n) chuckled.  
  
“Good, luck with that. Anyway, have you seen Levi?”  
  
“No. But I heard him arguing with Hanji about some prank. And I think they were heading to the Lab.”  
  
“Hm. I’ll go there, then. Thank you, Erwin, see you later,” she smiled at him.  
  
“See you.” He said smiling back.  
  
  
While (y/n) was walking towards the Lab she saw a few of Levi’s students talking in the hallway. She remembered them to be:  Reiner Braun, Jean Kirschtein and Sasha Braus.  
  
“Professor Ackerman was so harsh on us…I mean we did prank him but to make us clean this whole Institution’s bathrooms for six months is a little too much, don’t you think?” Said the brunette.  
  
“We didn’t just prank him. We ‘ruined’ his ‘immaculate’ desk, as he put it.” Jean added and the rest laughed at it.  
  
“Man…I wish professor (l/n) were in charge of our class instead of that midget. They both teach Literature after all, right?” Said Reiner. (y/n) cleared her throat making the three of them flinch in their place.  
  
“Don't be disrespectful. Professor Ackerman might be a little strict but he is an excellent teacher,” she said sternly.  
  
“U-uh. Hello, Professor (y/n). We didn’t mean to disrespect your husband. Please don’t tell him about what we’ve said.” Jean stuttered. (y/n) chuckled at that.  
  
“Don’t worry guys, I won’t say a word. But I don’t want to hear you saying something bad about him or any other Professor, am I clear?”  
  
“Yes!” The three said in unison.  
  
“Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m heading the Lab,” before she turned to go, Armin -another student in Levi’s class- called her.  
  
“Professor (y/n). Please come to the Lab. I’ve heard kids crying while I was walking past it.”  
  
“Kids crying? Hanji doesn’t have any children. Did you see them?”  
  
“No, Professor Hanji doesn’t allow us to go into the Lab without her supervision.”  
  
“I see. Okay, I’m going to see what is going on over there. Enjoy your break, guys.” And with that (y/n) made her way towards the Lab and, indeed, she could hear muffled cries from the other side of the door.  
  
“Umm, Hanji? Are you in there?” She received no reply so she simply opened the door and she saw two naked kids, a girl and a boy, sitting on the floor. There were adult's clothes scattered on it.  
  
“Oh no…” Both kids looked at her, the boy hid behind the little girl and peeked over her shoulder to see the (h/c) woman standing by the door. The girl stopped crying and now was smiling happily to see (y/n).   
  
“Um…h-hello guys. How are you?” She smiles at them. She knew they were Hanji and Levi.  
  
“Who are you?” Asked the little girl still smiling at her.  
  
“Don’t you remember me? I’m (y/n).”  
  
“Mommy?” Said the little boy from behind Hanji, sniffling a little.  
  
“No, sweetie. I’m not your mommy,” 'I’m your wife…' She thought to herself, “why don’t you come over here so I can see you better, cutie?  
  
“I’m not cute!” The boy scowled at her.  
  
_'Same old Levi, huh?'_  
  
“You said you were our friend, right?” Hanji asked her, she didn’t fully believe her.   
  
“That is correct, Hanji.” The girl smiled when she heard (y/n) calling her by her name. She thought that she must be their friend for real   
if she knew her name.  
  
“Hey, are you guys hungry?”  
  
“I am!” Beamed Hanji.  
  
“I’m hungry, too,” said Levi.  
  
“Then why don’t you come with me? We are going to see Erwin and he will give you two something to eat. Is that okay?” (y/n) Asked smiling at the two kids.  
  
“YEEEEEEEEESS!” Hanji yelled while Levi merely nodded.  
  
“Let’s go, then. But before we do, let’s put you guys some clothes on.”(y/n) dressed them in their respective shirts. The shirts were too big for them but at least it perfectly covered their bare bodies. After that Hanji followed her but Levi didn’t move.  
  
“Are you okay, Levi?” He nodded.  
  
“Then why don’t you come with us?” He looked away from her, pouting.  
  
“Do you want me to carry you?” He then looked at her, his eyes were sparkling.  
  
“Okay, then. Up you go!” (y/n) lifted him and he placed his head on her shoulder and started sucking his thumb. She then carried him while holding one of Hanji’s little hands with her free hand and they made their way to the meeting room. They came across a couple of students on their way there, (y/n) smiled at their perplexed expressions, Levi hid his head on her chest and Hanji smiled and waved happily at everyone.   
  
  
When they arrived at the meeting room, they saw Erwin working on some papers.  
  
“Erwin we…” she trailed off, “we have a little problem.”  
  
“Did he finally kill her?” Said Erwin chuckling, his eyes still on his work.  
  
“Woooow, you have huuuuuge eyebrows,” said little Hanji with a look of amazement on her face. That’s when Erwin looked at them, his eyes went wide.  
  
“W-what...? Are they…?”  
  
“They are.”  
  
“Is he our dad?” Said Hanji, smiling happily at him.  
  
“No, sweetie. He is… uncle Erwin. He is our friend, too.”  
  
“Hanji? Levi? What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know, Erwin. But this is bad…” She took a look at her wristwatch and panicked.  
  
“Oh, no! It’s almost time for my next class. What do we do?”  
  
“Hm...Well since I’m free for the next period I guess I can look after them.”  
  
“Okay, you do that. Then, after I’m finished, we'll try to figure this out,” she walked towards Erwin.  
  
“I have to go now, Levi. Will you be a good boy and stay here with Hanji and Uncle Erwin?”  
  
“No! I don’t want you to go,” he hugged her tightly.  
  
“I’m sorry, honey. I have to go, but I’ll be back after a while, okay?”  
  
“Promise?” He pouted.  
  
“I promise,” she smiled and kissed his cheek then she put him on the ground. “Now, go and play with Hanji, okay? And be nice to uncle Erwin, you two.”  
  
“Okay!” Hanji said and Levi nodded.  
  
“Bye guys. Bye Erwin. Oh! They are hungry. Give them something to eat, please. And maybe it would be good if you took them to your office. I don’t want other professors to find out about this situation.” Erwin nodded in agreement and she left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Levi © Isayama Hajime  
> Hanji © Isayama Hajime  
> Erwin © Isayama Hajime  
> Mike © Isayama Hajime  
> Rico © Isayama Hajime  
> Jean © Isayama Hajime  
> Sasha © Isayama Hajime  
> Connie © Isayama Hajime  
> Eren © Isayama Hajime  
> Reiner © Isayama Hajime  
> Armin © Isayama Hajime
> 
> I got inspired by a couple of pictures that I've seen on Facebook.  
> This are those pictures:  
> [1](https://scontent-eze1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13239316_1056742917726369_8145461140592333682_n.jpg?oh=11356b0a86c03b25badf42a1fe3cf0ed&oe=57C5C5D2)  
> [2](https://scontent-eze1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/t31.0-8/p960x960/13308353_1056742874393040_1566978727292788669_o.jpg)  
> [3](https://scontent-eze1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/t31.0-8/q81/s960x960/13246271_1056742887726372_6002595612477675874_o.jpg)  
> [4](https://scontent-eze1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13232999_1056743221059672_4666156657938136431_n.jpg?oh=fa30693b2836c1e67a5e1168066f4bb3&oe=57DB545B)  
> [5](https://scontent-eze1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13237709_1056743264393001_8660794322894558145_n.jpg?oh=6c1a5b1b450ede0a88a0deecbea2c3d4&oe=57CF4D55)  
> Edit 1: The owner of the pictures is http://akeshi-ayame.deviantart.com/


	2. Kids | Ch.2

> _**Fandom:**  Attack On Titan/ Shingeki No Kyojin  
> _ __ **Reader-insert:**  Female  
>  **Estimated Reading Time:**  5 minutes

  
  
  
  
“Come with me, we’ll go to my office so you can play there, okay?” Erwin picked both of them up and carried them to his office. Once in there, he put the children down on his couch and proceeded to call her assistant on the phone on his desk.  
  
“Yes, sir. What do you need?”  
  
“Rico, could you please bring two sandwiches and two cups of chocolate milk -with a straw on each one- to my office, please?”  
  
“Right away, sir.”  
  
After a little while, Rico came in with the items on a tray and set it on Erwin’s desk.  
  
“Who are they?”   
  
“They are—”  
  
“Wait. Are those Levi and Hanji?” She interrupted him.  
  
“Yes, they are,” Erwin sighed.  
  
“What happened?” She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
“We don’t know yet.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“(y/n) found them like this in the Lab.”  
  
“Hm…It must be one of Hanji’s experiments. Do you want me to call Mike and ask him if he knows anything about this? They work at the Lab together, after all.”  
  
“Yes, please do that.”  
  
“Right away, sir,” she then headed to the door but Erwin stopped her.  
  
“You know you can call me Erwin, right?” He said chuckling.  
  
“You are my superior,” she stated.  
  
“Even so, I want you to call me by my name, Rico,” she blushed a little.  
  
“Okay, I'll call you by your name… May I go call Mike or not?” She said a little annoyed.  
  
“Yes, yes. You may go,” he smiled.  
  
“I’ll let you know what he says as soon as I can reach him, Erwin,” after that, she left his office.  
  
“Is she your girlfriend?” Hanji asked intrigued.  
  
“Of course she isn’t, Hanji.”  
  
“And what do you know, Shorty?”  
  
“Hey, you—”  
  
“Now, now. Stop that. She is not my girlfriend, she is my assistant,” he calmly replied.  
  
“See? Told you…” Hanji pouted.   
  
Erwin grabbed the tray and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch where the kids were sitting.  
  
“Here, eat this,” he said, giving them the sandwiches.  
  
“Thanks!” They both said before starting to eat.  
  
After they were done eating, Levi grabbed the cup with chocolate milk and Hanji went to play by the office window, which was opened, and Erwin sat on his desk chair to finish his work. It was really calm, the kids were behaving pretty well or that was what Erwin thought.   
  
“LEVI! Look at what I found!” Hanji showed him a little lizard that she was holding between her tiny hands. He turned to face her and saw the little animal she was holding. The little lizard stuck out its tongue and Levi’s face turned into one of shock and fear.  
  
“ERWIN!” Screamed the little boy.  
  
  


**_~~~_ ** **_~~_ **

  
  
(y/n) had just finished teaching her last lesson of the day and was now heading to Erwin’s office when she heard Levi screaming. So she rushed to the office to see what had happened. When she entered his office she saw that Hanji was crying while holding her head, sitting in Erwin’s lap and Levi was also crying and trembling while holding onto Erwin’s right shoulder and his right hand was on Erwin’s face. Erwin looked really tired and annoyed at their behaviour.   
  
“Levi, you didn’t have to scare it,” Hanji said while weeping.  
  
“Stay away from me, you four eyes! Buuuu,” he was crying loudly.  
  
“Erwin, help me find it,” said little Hanji.  
  
“DON’T!” Screamed Levi.  
  
(y/n) held back her laughter for that was cute and hilarious.  
  
“What happened here?” She finally asked, startling the three of them.  
  
“(y/n) you don’t know how glad I am to see you!” Exclaimed Erwin.   
  
“(Y/NNNNNN)!” Yelled Hanji while jumping out of Erwin’s lap and running up to you.  
  
“Will you help m-me find my liz-zard?” She was sniffling a little.  
  
“Hanji, you shouldn’t play with lizards.”  
  
“B-but—”  
  
“No, ‘buts’. Now, explain to me what happened. Why are you guys crying?”  
  
“Levi got scared because I showed him the little lizard that I found by the window. So h-he hit me on the head and I-I accidentally dropped i-it and he s-scared it a-away,” she explained while crying.  
  
“There, there. Don’t cry Hanny-bunny,” (y/n) patted her head.  
  
“(y-y/nnnn),” cried Levi looking at you from Erwin’s lap.  
  
“What is it, boo?” She went and picked him up.  
  
“I-it was huge a-and scary. Buuuu.”  
  
“Now, now. It was just a little lizard, Levi. You don’t have to be afraid of it.”  
  
“B-but it was mean and it showed me its tongue. Buuu.”  
  
“Shh… you are safe now. You don’t have to worry, I’m here.”  
  
“Buuuu…” Levi held her tightly and hid his face in her hair. (y/n) sighed and looked at Erwin who was rubbing his temples.  
  
“What are we going to do, Erwin?”   
  
“I asked Rico to call Mike and ask him if he knows anything about this,” he said while picking the crying girl up. In that moment Rico entered the room.  
  
“Erwin I've called… Hi, (y/n),” Rico greeted (y/n) smiling as soon as she noticed she was there.  
  
“Hi, Rico,” she smiled back at her, “what did Mike say?”  
  
“Well, he told me that he knows how to prepare the antidote but he is really sick at the moment so he can’t help us right away.”  
  
“Oh…Is he okay?”  
  
“He has a bad cold and high fever.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound good,” Erwin said.  
  
“He said that he will come on Monday to solve it, though.”  
  
“Well, isn’t that good news, boo?” (y/n) said while kissing Levi’s head.  
  
“I guess we’ll have to wait, then,” Erwin sighed, “Now, who is looking after the kids? I mean I know you will look after your husband, (y/n), but what about her?” He said looking at the little girl sobbing into his shirt.   
  
“I can help you look after her, Erwin. We live in the same building after all,” said Rico.  
  
“That would be really helpful, Rico. Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“Well, then… The two of us are going home now, right Levi?” She smiled at the little boy who only nodded and pouted in return, “I’ll see you on Monday, guys. Have a nice weekend.”  
  
“You too, (y/n),” Erwin said  
  
“Say ‘bye’ Levi.”  
  
“…bye,” he said waving his little hand.  
  
“Bye, bye.” Said Rico smiling at the two of them.  
“Thanks!” They both said before starting to eat.  
  
After they were done eating, Levi grabbed the cup with chocolate milk and Hanji went to play by the office window, which was opened, and Erwin sat on his desk chair to finish his work. It was really calm, the kids were behaving pretty well or that was what Erwin thought.  
  
“LEVI! Look at what I found!” Hanji showed him a little lizard that she was holding between her tiny hands. He turned to face her and saw the little animal she was holding. The little lizard stuck out its tongue and Levi’s face turned to a one of shock and fear.  
  
“ERWIN!” Scream the little boy.  
  


 

  
**_~~~_ ** **_~~_ **

  
  
(y/n) had just finished teaching her last class of the day and was now heading to Erwin’s office when she heard Levi screaming. So she rushed to the office to see what had happened. When she entered his office she saw that Hanji was crying while holding her head, sitting in Erwin’s lap and Levi was also crying and trembling while holding onto Erwin’s right shoulder and his right hand was on Erwin’s face. Erwin looked really tired and annoyed at their behaviour.  
  
“Levi, you didn’t have to scare it,” Hanji said while weeping.  
  
“Stay away from me, you four eyes! Buuuu.” He was crying loudly.  
  
“Erwin, help me find it…” Said little Hanji.  
  
“DON’T!” Screamed Levi.  
  
(y/n) held back the laughter. That image was cute and hilarious.  
  
“What happened here?” She finally asked, making her presence known to the three of them.  
  
“(y/n) you don’t know how glad I am to see you!” Exclaimed Erwin.  
  
“(Y/NNNNNN)!” Said Hanji while jumping out of Erwin’s lap and running up to you.  
  
“Will you help m-me find my liz-zard?” She was sniffling a little.  
  
“Hanji you shouldn’t play with lizards.”  
  
“B-but-”  
  
“No, ‘buts’. Now, explain to me what happened. Why are you guys crying?”  
  
“He got scared because I showed him the little lizard that I found by the window. So h-he hit me on the head and I-I accidentally dropped i-it and he s-scared it a-away.” She said while crying.  
  
“There, there. Don’t cry Hanny-bunny.” She patted her head.  
  
“(y-y/nnnn).” Cried Levi looking at you from Erwin’s lap.  
  
“What is it, boo?” She went and picked him up.  
  
“I-it was huge a-and scary. Buuuu.”  
  
“Now, now. It was just a little lizard, Levi. You don’t have to be afraid of it.”  
  
“B-but it was mean and it showed me its tongue. Buuu.”  
  
“Shh…you are safe now. You don’t have to worry, I’m here.”  
  
“Buuuu…” Levi held her tightly and hid his face in her hair. (y/n) sighed and looked at Erwin who was rubbing his temples.  
  
“What are we going to do, Erwin?”  
  
“Rico was going to call Mike and ask him if he knows anything about it.” He said while picking the crying girl up. In that moment Rico entered the room.  
  
“Erwin I've called…Hi, (y/n).” Rico noticed that (y/n) was there so she greeted her smiling.  
  
“Hi, Rico.”She smiled back at her. “What are the news?”  
  
“Well, Mike told me that he knows how to prepare the antidote but he is really sick at the moment so he can’t help us right away.”  
  
“Oh…Is he okay?”  
  
“He has a bad cold and high fever.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound good,” Erwin said  
  
“He said that he was coming on Monday to solve it, though.”  
  
“Well, isn’t that good news, boo?” (y/n) said while kissing Levi’s head.  
  
“I guess we’ll have to wait, then.” Erwin sighed. “Now, who is looking after the kids? I mean I know you will look after your husband, (y/n). But what about her?” He said looking at the little girl sobbing into his shirt.  
  
“I can help you look after her, Erwin. We live in the same building after all.” Said Rico  
  
“That would be really helpful, Rico. Thanks.”  
  
“No problem.”  
  
“Well, then…The two of us are going home now, right Levi?” She smiled at Levi who only nodded and pouted in return. “I’ll see you on Monday, guys. Have a nice weekend.”  
  
“You too, (y/n),” Erwin said  
  
“Say ‘bye’ Levi”  
  
“…bye.” He said waving his little hand.  
  
“Bye bye.” Said Rico smiling at the two of them.


	3. Kids | Ch.3

> _**Fandom:**  Attack On Titan/ Shingeki No Kyojin  
>  __**Reader-insert:**  Female  
>  ___**Estimated Reading Time:** 8 minutes

  
  
  
  
  
(y/n) was walking out of the University, carrying Levi in one arm while he was hugging her neck and playing with her hair. They were heading to the car park where hers and Levi's shared car was parked in.  
  
"Are we going home?" Levi asked her.  
  
"Yes, we are. But first, we need to go to the mall and buy you some clothes," She said smiling and pecking his little nose.  
  
When they arrived at their car, (y/n) slipped her free hand inside of her jacket pocket and picked up her car keys. Every morning Levi was the one who drove to College, and in the evenings (y/n) drove them back home.  
Then, she unlocked the car and opened the backseat door and placed Levi on the seat and proceeded to put the seatbelt on him. When she finished, (y/n) opened the driver's door, got inside and put the seatbelt on. She started the car and then she drove to the mall.  
Once there, she parked the car in the car park of the mall.  
  
"Okay, baby. We are at the mall," she said while putting the seatbelt off. Levi didn't answer her so she turned to face the backseat and there he was, sleeping with his head resting on his shoulder. He looked really cute but that position seemed very uncomfortable. She got out of the car, opened the back door and put off Levi's seatbelt. Then she laid him carefully on the seat so as not to wake him up.  
  
_'What do I do? I can't leave him here alone_ —' her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Professor (l/n)?"  
  
(y/n) turned around and saw two of Levi's students.  
  
"Hi, Eren. Hi, Mikasa," she said smiling, "what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We were just hanging out," Eren said looking inside of (y/n)'s car.  
  
"That's good guys—"  
  
"Is that a child?" Eren said looking at the little kid peacefully sleeping on the back seat.  
  
"I didn't know you and professor Ackerman had a child. He is cute. Why is he wearing an oversized shirt?" Eren said, smiling when he saw the sleeping child putting his thumb in his mouth and then sucking it.  
  
"Um... I... we... H-he isn't our child," She hesitated. ' _Should I tell them the truth?'_  
  
"He sure looks like my cousin. He is like a little version of him, actually. Although, less angry and cuter," Mikasa pointed out, smiling a little at the child, "and I know you don't have a child. Wait! Did he cheat on you? I'm gonna kill Shorty if he did—"  
  
"No! No! Mikasa, he hasn't done anything like that. Um..." She sighed and proceeded. "Guys, can you keep a secret?" Mikasa raised an eyebrow while Eren seemed surprised by her request. "He... he is Levi."  
  
"What!?" Eren said shocked. "How is that even possible?"  
  
"Hanji is to blame. She turned him and herself into little children. Erwin is taking care of her with Rico's help."  
  
"Well, that's unexpected," Mikasa said chuckling a little.  
  
"I know. Please don't say anything. They'll turn back to normal on Monday. Mike's going to make a reversing potion or something like that," she sighed, "can I ask you guys a favour? I know it's Friday and you guys are here to have a good time but I need you to look after him while I buy him some clothes for the weekend. I don't have clothes for him to wear. Would you guys help me? I'll pay you.  
  
"Eren, can you look after him? I'm going to help her buy some clothes for my cousin."   
  
"Sure. I don't mind. And you don't have to pay us, Professor (y/n)."  
  
"Thanks, guys! And you can just call me (y/n)," she said smiling at them. "Here are the keys, Eren. Get inside." She handed him the car keys and he got inside. "Let's go, Mikasa." The two females head to the kids' clothes store on the second floor of the mall.  
As soon as they stepped into the store, a beautiful blonde girl with short hair greeted them.  
  
"Hi, there. How can I help you? She asked smiling.  
  
"Hi! I need a pair of pyjamas for a... three-year-old kid?" (y/n) said looking at Mikasa who then nodded her head. "Yes, a three-year-old boy."  
  
"Sure, come this way." The blonde girl showed them some pyjamas.  
  
"What about this one? Levi would look really cute wearing this," Mikasa showed (y/n) a white pyjama with bunny ears and a pom-pom tail at the back.  
  
"Oh my god! That is perfect. So cute! I am buying this," She said looking at the girl.  
  
"Do you need anything else?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I also need a pair of shoes, pants, socks, a shirt, three boxers and...a jacket."  
  
" I think that's a lot of clothes, (y/n)."  
  
"I know. But like I said before I don't have clothes for him to wear and I'll be looking after him all weekend."  
  
"True, I guess."  
  
After buying everything she needed for the little one, both of them headed to the car park. Mikasa helped (y/n) put the clothes in the car trunk. Levi, who woke up while (y/n) and Mikasa were gone, was sitting on Eren's lap watching Phineas and Ferb on Eren's phone. He seemed to be enjoying it, he even laughed at whatever was happening on that episode.   
  
"I see you boys are having fun, huh?" (y/n) said chuckling, "were you nice to Eren while I was gone, sweetie?" She said, pecking Levi's cheek.  
  
"He didn't trust me at first, but then I showed him this show and he loved it," Eren chuckled and ruffle Levi's hair.  
  
"Are we going home now?" The little boy asked her, "can Eren come with us?"  
  
"We are, sweetie, but he can't come with us. He has things to do, right Eren?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, buddy," Eren said stepping out of the car, Levi pouted a little bit.  
  
"Will you come on the weekend to play with me?"  
  
"I... um..." Eren looked at (y/n) who just giggled a little at Levi's behaviour. "Maybe. I don't know, Levi."  
  
"Mmkay." He said a little disappointed.  
  
"Did you like Phineas and Ferb, Levi?"  
  
"Yes! They are funny," said the boy smiling a little.  
  
_'Cuuuuute!!!'_  
  
"Well, maybe we can watch it at home, what do you think?"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
This made her laugh, he was really cute.  
  
"Mikasa, Eren, I can't thank you enough for your help. Please accept this," She gave 50 bucks to the both of them.  
  
"(y/n), you don't really have to," Mikasa started.  
  
"Yes, prof— I mean (y/n), We didn't do it for the money."  
  
"I know, guys. But still, I want you to keep it," They accepted the money and thanked her. "Now go and enjoyed your Friday,"  
  
"Goodbye, guys," Mikasa smiled at them.  
  
"Bye Levi, bye (y/n)," said Eren.  
  
"Bye guys, take care," (y/n) waved at them while smiling"  
  
"Byeee," Said little Levi.  
 

**_~~~_ ** **_~~_ **

 

Once they arrived home, (y/n) gave Levi her Perry the platypus plush that he had given her as a present on their first date because he knew she loved Agent P. Levi's eyes shone brightly when he saw the plush.

"Perry! Do you like him too?"

"Of course! He is the best! Now go play with him while I prepare us something to eat, okay?"

"Can we eat pizza?"

"Hm, sure. Why not? I let you know when it's ready."  _Good thing I have some frozen pizzas in the fridge._ When dinner was ready she called him and they ate together in the kitchen. (y/n) cut his food into small pieces so that Levi could eat it.

"It's good," said the little boy.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it, Levi."

Once they were finished, (y/n) cleaned up the kitchen while Levi was on the couch playing with the plush. When she finished, (y/n) bathed him while he played with a bath sponge, splashing water.

_'Even though you are now a baby I can't help but loving you so much, Levi.'_

"Seems like you're having fun while I'm cleaning you up, Levi," He always loved taking baths. Even though he usually took a five-minute shower, every once in a while, Levi took a bath in order to relax after a stressful day at work, and he could spend forty minutes inside the bathtub.

"Stand up, now. You are all clean up," Levi stood up and raised his little arms. (y/n) wrapped him in a towel and picked him up, "Up we go!" She then took him to their room, sat him on the bed and put him his pyjamas on. "Oh my, Levi! You look really cute."

"I'm not cute." He pouted while frowning. The bunny ears were hanging at the sides of his head.

_'He is so freaking cuteee.'_

"Can I take you a picture?"

"No!" He looked away from her.

"Come on, Levi. Please?" She pouted a little.

"Fine..."

"Yay! Thank you, baby," she grabbed her phone and took a picture of him, "You are beautiful, Levi. You know that?" She smiled at him and he blushed a little.

"I'm not..." He yawned while rubbing his right eye with his tiny hand.

"Are you sleepy, baby? Come, lay down here," He did as he was told and (y/n) sat on the bed beside him.

"Can you sing me a song?" He yawned again.

"Sure, honey. I don't know any lullabies but I'll sing to you, anyway," she then sang him a song called "And I love her" by The Beatles, her favourite band, changing the lyrics a little bit.  


 

" _I give him all my love_

_That's all I do._

_And if you saw my love_

_You'd love him too._

I love him."

She stroked his hair and tucked him in.

 

 

_"He gives me everything_

_And tenderly._

_The kiss my lover brings_

_he brings to me.  
_ _And I love him."_

 

 

Then she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. His eyes were closing slowly as she continued singing.

 

_"A love like ours_

_Could never die_

_As long as I  
_ _Have you near me."_

 

 

He smiled a little at her and she kissed his nose.

 

_"Bright are the stars that shine,_

_Dark is the sky._

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die._

_And I love him._ _"_

By the time she was finished, he was already asleep on their bed. She smiled at him before going to take a shower. A couple of minutes later she came out of the bathroom and climbed on the bed, she laid beside Levi and carefully scooted closer to him in order not to wake him up. (y/n) kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. After a while, she fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I love her © The Beatles


End file.
